


IKEA Dilemma

by DragonMaster65 (firelord65)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Online Prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/DragonMaster65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are trying to build a nice little shelf - without the Sonic.<br/>Just some fluffly- RoseXDoctor for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA Dilemma

"What d'you mean, I can't use my screwdriver?" the Doctor cried out, stepping back from his offending companion. Rose tapped her foot on the steel floor of the Tardis, an eyebrow raised. "It means we have to use real tools," she explained. "If you're going to help me make this silly chair, then you've got to do it this way."

Sighing and putting on his glasses, the Doctor complied. "Well then, miss _stone age_ ,what do we do first?" He glanced at the instruction sheet a moment before consulting the pile of timber in front of them. Rose had taken it out of the box and stacked it when they'd first gotten the bookshelf, but their departure from Earth to orbit around Jupiter had messed up her organization.

She frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I'd think we'd start with the bottom, yeah?" she suggested. Crouching, she tugged at the largest piece of wood and slid it from the pile. A bag of screws and pegs tumbled from the pile and slid through the grated floor. "Bloody hell," Rose mumbled, glaring up at the Doctor in agitation. "Why's it again you haven't got a real floor in here?"

He beamed back, not perturbed. "Helps keep the acid rain from pooling," he replied. "Come on, you grab those screws and I'll see if I can't coax this pile back into order."

Ten minutes later and three more trips under the floor of the Tardis to retrieve screws, pegs, and the Doctor's glasses, Rose sighed in exasperation. "I think I'll just lie under here and catch things for you," she joked. The Doctor peered over his glasses and through the half-constructed shelves at her. "Say what?" he asked, his brow furrowing. It was surprisingly interesting to have to turn the screws and worry about them not going in straight. He hadn't even noticed Rose's most recent departure to sit under him.

She giggled, holding up her most recent rescuee. "I said you should pay attention to what you're doing, Doctor." Scrambling back up and around to stand behind him, she took control of the screwdriver, guiding his hand. "Put the screw onto the tip and then put it into the spot." Turning it, they secured the next shelf. "Got it?" she cheerfully asked, smiling at him.

He grinned ruefully and stared back. "I think I've got it. But you've just put that shelf on upside-down." Laughing at her face as she realized her mistake, the Doctor put his arm around her shoulders and held up his sonic. "You sure you don't want to let me use this?"


End file.
